Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crash Bandicoot vs Bucky O'hare * Crash Bandicoot vs Croc * Crash Bandicoot VS Donkey Kong * Jak and Daxter VS Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Mario (Adopted by Tonipelimies) * Crash Bandicoot VS Master Chief * Crash Bandicoot vs PaRappa the Rapper (Abandoned) * Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman * Crash Bandicoot vs. Saitama (Abandoned) * Crash Bandicoot vs Taz * Crash VS Tom * TY vs. Crash * Crash Bandicoot vs. Vinsmoke Sanji (by TheDragonDemon) * Crash Bandicoot VS Pepsiman Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Naughty Dog battle royale * Platformer Battle Royale * PlayStation Battle Royale (MarthBoy606) * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With Klonoa * Crash and Klonoa VS Rayman and Headdy Completed Death Battles * Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe * Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon Battles Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Bonk * Bubsy the Bobcat * Conker * Diddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Mega Man * Shantae * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Wolverine (Marvel) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: 45 kg * Birthplace: Wumpa Islands * Residence: N. Sanity Island * Age: Likely around his teens * Skilled Combatant Physicality *Strength **Powerful enough to hurt large creatures like Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong **Could hit boulders hard enough to destroy them (Crash 1) ***Said boulders injure Koala Kong in his boss fight **Incapacitated a mutated Nitrus Brio with only 3 hits (Crash 1) **Spinned lions away once (Crash 3: Warped) **Can throw Cortex, a fully grown man, across a gap over his head (Twinsanity) **Throwed a small metal device a great distance and with extreme precision (Titans) **Able to stun a very large titan with a single kick (Titans/Mind Over Mutant) **Picked up Crunch and slammed him on the ground over and over again (Mind over Mutant) *Speed and Stamina **Outruns a boulder rolling after him (Crash 1) **Able to outrun a triceratops, that can surpass 30 km/h (Crash 3: Warped) **Dodged an incoming ice beam (Titans) **Outruned a giant polar bear chasing him (Crash 2) ***Polar bears can reach speeds of up to 25 km/h **Can be enhanced with Crash Dash power-up (see below) *Durability **Able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting **Falled down Cortex Castle, washed up on the beach, completely fine (Crash 1) **Spinned through boulders hurled at him by Koala Kong (Crash 1) **Can survive being completely cut in half... (Crash 3) **After he survived the fall for the highest spot of a ship and after escaping from a walrus, he tanked an explosion made by many TNT crates that launched him very far away without injuring him (Twinsanity) **Can breath in space somehow **Survived a impact while he was inside of Cortex's space station without injure after it fell to Earth (Mind over Mutant) **Can be enhanced by using one or two Aku Aku masks (see below) *Agility **Can evade the attacks of Tiny Tiger and fend off a wave of attacking lions (Crash 3: Warped) **Bypasses all of N. Tropy's attacks and defeats him (Crash 3: Warped) **Climbed the outside of a castle while raining, despite the obstacles and traps (Crash 1) **A jump spin allows him to clear great distances with no outside help *Intelligence **Immune to brainwashing and mind-control ***That's the way he didn't turn into evil at Cortex Vortex (Crash 1) ***N-V didn't work on him (Mind over Mutant) **Very skilled driver, able to masterfully operate cars, planes, ride animals and even more complex vehicles **Wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season (Team Rcing) **Is a Brawler Sensei at Skylands, able to train Brawler Imaginators (Skylanders: Imaginators) Abilities/Attacks *Spin Attack **Crash twists his body, then spins at high speed on one leg to attack enemies **Can break wooden crates **Can move whilst spinning **Allows to float slowly in midair **Can deflect projectiles **Can be enhanced into Death Tornado Spin (see below) **Spinning too much makes him dizzy for seconds, leaving him open *Slide **Can travel short distances **Goes under obstacles **Trips and sends opponents flying away **Can jump in the middle of a slide to perform Slide Jump **Can be enhanced into Super Slide (see below) *Body Slam **Also called "Belly Flop" **Able to break steel crates **Can be enhanced into Super Charged Body Slam (see below) *"Jacking" enemies ** Mounts animals and rides them wherever he wants ** Large enemies need to be dazed to "jack" ** Has limited control without outside help ** Can throw, slam or spin enemies whilst holding them Power-Ups *Death Tornado Spin **Allows Crash to spin longer **Can soar across long pits *Super Slide **Allows Crash to slide faster *Super Charged Body Slam **Increases the radius of Crash's body slam ***Two to three crates in distance **Can blow Nitro Crates up without getting hurt *Double Jump **Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air **Later appears as a normal power *Crash Dash **Allows Crash to run significantly faster than he usually does *Sneak Shoes **Also called "Tip Toe" **Allows Crash to tiptoe onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them *Rocket Jump **Allows Crash to soar/jump vertically high enough to reach high areas **Can burst through any crates he comes in contact ***Except iron crates Weapons/Arsenal *Fruit Bazooka **Fires Wumpa Fruit **Explodes on impact **One fruit per round **Crash is immobile during aiming, leaving him open *Jetpack **Spin Attack still usable **Comes with Wrist-Blaster **Difficult to control *Copter Pack (Wrath of Cortex) **Almost similar to Jetpack ***Except with the copter blades instead *Yo-yo **Though not as a weapon, Crash can use it on his Sky-Chi to ensnare enemies around him (Skylanders: Imaginators) **If runs out of time or doesn't hit any enemies, Crash will ensnare himself for a second, but frees himself quick *Aku Aku **Grants Crash one/two hits of durability **Grants Crash temporary invincibility if broke 3 Aku Aku Crates ***Can break any crates if touched ***Can defeat any enemies if touched **Can be used as a shield to block incoming attacks Vehicles *Kart (CTR/CNK) **Used for racing **Can make use of the following items: ***Tracking Missiles ****Fires a tracking missile which locks onto the closest driver near Crash ****When juiced up, the missile moves faster and is more accurate ***Bowling Bombs ****Throws rolling bowling-ball bombs in-front or behind Crash ****When juiced up, the bomb has a bigger blast radius, able to send up to three or more drivers flying ***Power Shields ****The green shield protects Crash from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated ****Will disappear after a few seconds ****Can fire the shield like a bomb ****When juiced up, the shield is now blue and lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb ***Explosive Crates ****Places a TNT crate onto the track, and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head ****After three seconds the crate will explode, slowing the player up. ****The player can hop enough times to get the crate off ****When juiced up, Nitro appears instead of TNT and explodes on impact if another player drives into it ***N. Brio's Beakers ****Drops or fires a red beaker which when a driver hits it will spin out of control ****When juiced up, the beaker is red. If hit, a black cloud will appear above the player and slow them ***N. Tropy's Clock ****Can be used to slow time alongside other racers ****When juiced up, the effect lasts longer ***Extra Turbo ****Used to boost forward for few seconds ****Able to flatten other racers if near them ****When juiced up, is longer and a little faster ***Warp Orb ****Fires a giant orb which targets all racers on the center of the track ****Always targets the racer in 1st place ****When juiced up, no any change. Except if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you ***Aku Aku/Uka Uka ****Aku Aku or Uka Uka spins around the racer, granting them invincibility ****Travels faster and will not lose any Wumpa Fruit ****Can also knock into other racers ****When juiced up, lasts a little bit longer and moves faster *Mech Suit **Sprays water to damage enemies **Fires Wumpa Fruit out of its arm *Airplane (Warped) **Used this in World War 1 scenarios for aerial dogfights **Has a small machine gun attached on it *Firefly (Wrath of Cortex) **Appears similar to the actual firefly **Fires homing missiles *Jeep (Wrath of Cortex) **Used to drive around jungles **Fast enough to outrun a stampede of rhinos behind Crash *Glider (Wrath of Cortex) **Almost similar to Airplane *Atlasphere **A ball made out of glass **Crash; inside it can move it around similar to hamster ball **Can survive hits from big rock balls at least 5 times **Can crush anything beneath it *Mecha-Bandicoot **A 40-foot mechanical version of Crash **Was controlled by Doctor N. Gin **Has an electric brain which has Crash's cerebral patterns programmed into it, which Aku Aku doubts was wise after Crash started sucking on a light bulb that shocked him **It is equipped with: ***A chainsaw ***Rockets ***Plasma blasts ****That have the same effect as Cortex's gun Feats * Defeated Dr. Cortex multiple times * Defeated his own evil clone (Fake Crash) * Defeated foes labeled as gods * Can instantly kill lions with his Spin Attack * Tanked a pointblank explosion * Piloted a Mech without training * Taken down Elemental gods, giant robots, inter-dimensional super geniuses, and beat a ruler of an entire galaxy at his own racing tournament * Made into as a Brawler Sensei in Skylanders: Imaginators ** Dr. Cortex got the same thing as a Sorcerer Sensei, teaming up alongside him at the time Weaknesses * Frail: most lethal attacks will kill Crash in 1 hit. * Lack of intelligence and sanity ** Easily distracted * Not physically very strong * Can't swim in water without the use of Scuba Gear Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Skylanders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Oceanian Combatants